Please Don't Leave Me
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall and James get in a fight. James then says those magic words that break Kendall. Kames This is written for the amazingly talented Love and Heartz.


**This is written for Love and Heartz. She is an amazing Kames writer and recently wrote me a Kogan fic so I had to write this for her. I hope you like it and it's what you wanted. As long as you're happy I am happy. **

**Please Don't Leave Me**

Kendall growled as he walked down the hallway to 2J. He had had a long day and all he wanted to do was maybe lie and take a nap or maybe eve watch some TV. He just wanted to relax.

He had spent the morning in the studio with Gustavo recording his solo vocals. Gustavo had been in a bad mood and made him work extra hard and that annoyed Kendall to no end. Gustavo then sent him to one on one dance rehearsals with Mr. X. That had not been fun at all. Then when he entered the lobby he ran into Jett and hey got into a fight, Kendall left as the victor leaving Jett with a dented ego, but it had been annoying. Now, all the blonde wanted to do was lie down and forget today ever happened before doing it all again tomorrow.

Luck was not on his side, it seemed. As he walked into 2J he saw Carlos and James fighting over the remote while Logan sat there watching the two. His mother and Katie were nowhere to be seen. That was the only reason James and Carlos were still fighting.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"James wants to watch some fashion show, while Carlos wants to watch wrestling," Logan said. The two looked down at their boyfriends wrestling on the floor.

"Why haven't you stopped them?" Kendall asked annoyed.

"Do you want to get into the middle of that," Logan asked glancing down as Carlos seemed to get the remote from James for a second before James had his hands all over it again.

"What are they fighting about?" Kendall asked.

"James want to watch some fashion show, and Carlos wants to watch wrestling," Logan said.

"Oi," Kendall hollered walking up to the two. They didn't seem to notice Kendall. Kendall sighed and looked around the room. He saw Carlos' helmet sitting on the counter and James' lucky comb on the coffee table. "If you two do not stop fighting I will break helmet and you comb," Kendall said. The two jumped apart and looked up at Kendall.

"Kendall," Carlos said jumping up and snatching his helmet from Kendall.

"Hey babe," James said nonchalantly holding out his hand. Kendall looked at James.

"Don't hey babe me," Kendall said, "if you want to watch your show so bad, then go watch it in our room," he said.

"But the TV out here is better," James said grabbing his comb and taking it from the blonde.

"James please," Kendall sighed.

"Why do you always side with Carlos? You're my boyfriend," James said.

"I am not siding with Carlos," Kendall sighed. He was really getting cranky right now. He had just wanted to lie down and that didn't look like it was happening anytime soon.

"Like hell your not, you're always asking me to change my mind because he wants to do something," James said standing up. He walked over to the blonde.

"I do not," Kendall said.

"Oh you do so," James said.

"I do not," Kendall said.

"You do so," James said walking over to Kendall so he had to look down at the blonde.

"When?" Kendall asked his hands on his hips.

"Now, the other day over the last dinosaur chicken nuggets, yesterday when I want to go to the movies and he wanted to go to the pool, and the when we wrote Oh Yeah," James said.

"We have more than one TV, you had had three platefuls already, I didn't want to go sit in a dark cold theater for two hours, and my lyrics are better than yours," Kendall said.

"You've just got an answer for everything don't you," James asked.

"James, please I am not in the mood for this," Kendall said.

"Whatever I'm going out," James said turning and starting for the door.

Kendall looked at James his eyes wide. That was the last thing Kendall had heard his father tell his mother before he left and never came back. He had left and he had never come back. Kendall felt like it was his fault, because his parents had been fighting over him getting in trouble at school.

"James wait," Kendall said running over to the older brunette. He grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Don't go," he said.

"Carlos, come on," Logan said quietly. He grabbed the Latino's wrist and pulled him from the room to their bedroom.

"Kendall let go," James said.

"Please don't leave me," Kendall whimpered, "don't break up with me," he said tears stinging his eyes.

"Break up with you?" James asked turning around to face the blonde. Kendall let go Of James' wrist and brought his hands up to his face.

"We're fighting, but not enough to break up," James said looking at the blonde confused.

"Please don't go," Kendall whimpered, "don't get mad at me and leave like my dad did," he whimpered.

"Oh Kenny," James said as he pulled the blonde into a hug. "I would never leave you like that, or ever," he said as he kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"You're not gonna get bored of me and leave?" Kendall asked.

"Bored of you? Never," James said. Kendall looked up at James with a smile. James brought his hands up to Kendall's face and wiped his tears away.

"I love you Kendall Knight and nothing is going to make me leave you," James said as he leaned in and kissed the blonde passionately. Kendall moaned into the kiss and brought his hands up to James' hair and tangled his fingers in the brunette strands.

"I don't even care that you messed up my hair," James said smiling as he pulled back from the blonde.

"Aw, now that's love."

"Way to kill a moment Logan," James said glaring at the other brunette.

"Well, don't mind me I an just getting Carlos some corndogs, we're going to watch wrestling in our room," Logan said.

"By that you mean he's going to watch Wrestling and you're going to try and read?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," Logan said popping the P.

"Come on Jamie you get to watch your fashion sow now," Kendall said smiling at his taller boyfriend. James grinned and grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him over to the couch. They sat down and James turned his show on while Kendall snuggled into his side.

"We don't have to watch this if you don't want to," James said. When Kendall didn't reply James looked at the blonde and found him sleeping. James smiled and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and maneuvered them so they were laying down.

"Love you Jamie," Kendall whispered.

"Love you Kenny," James said as he kissed the top of Kendall's head. James laid back on the couch and turned the TV off. Cuddling with Kendall was better than watching TV anyways.

**So there you have it. I hope this was good. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
